Hide n Seek
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: Imagine your favorite ninjas as kids! Isn't that just the most cutest thing? And to top it off... They're playing Hide n Seek!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO~!!**

**EVERYONE IS SEVEN YEARS OLD!**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

"I'm bored…" Sakura whined. Everyone ignored her and continued to do whatever they were doing. "I said… I'M BORED!" Sakura shouted.

"What do you want to do? Our parents won't let us go anywhere." Kiba said. The parents of the little ninjas were downstairs at a "grown up" party. Kids were to stay upstairs and play.

"I say we eat!" Choji said with a mouthful of chips.

"All you do is eat!" Ino yelled at him.

"I like eating." Choji snapped back.

"I say we play Hide n Seek!" Naruto suggested. Sasuke just laughed. "You got something to say to me Uchiha?"

"Yeah, your ideas are stupid. I'm too mature to be playing Hide n Seek." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"You're 7 years old! If you were mature you would be allowed to go downstairs!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I say we play this game called Hide n Seek! I will definitely win!" Rock Lee stood on a chair and shouted.

"You Konoha ninjas might want to play such a childish game but we Suna ninjas are way mature." Kankuro stated, his siblings Temari and Gaara nodded in agreement. After minutes of arguing they decided to play it once to try it out.

"NOT IT!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Well this isn't going to work out…" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I want to be IT! I will find all of you! It's my mission!" Rock Lee shouted from the chair again.

"You really need to stop standing on chairs. You could fall and hurt yourself." Sakura scolded Rock Lee.

"Sakura-Chan, you care about me!" Rock Lee squealed with hearts in his eyes.

"Just count to 100." Sakura sighed.

"Okay! 1… 2… 3…" Rock Lee began to count. Everyone else ran away looking for a hiding spot. Sasuke was still standing next to Lee, observing his surrounding. Sakura and Ino ran into the closet in the hallway.

"Get out Sakura! I was here first!" Ino shouted.

"No I was here first! There would be enough room for two of us if SOMEONE wasn't so chubby!" Sakura screamed. Finally the two girls got in the closet and closed the door. Hinata and Shino were in a bedroom looking for a hiding spot when Naruto ran in there too.

"Oops! Sorry, this room is already full!" Naruto said and ran out. Hinata fainted.

"Not again…" Shino cried, "Hinata wake up!" He shook Hinata but she was in a daze. He looked around and found the perfect hiding spot. Shino started to roll Hinata towards the bed. "They won't find you here!" Shino whispered with a smile. He pushed her under the bed and climbed into the closet. Choji ran into the bathroom and hid behind the shower curtain.

"Really Choji?" Shikamaru asked with a sweat drop.

"It's the only place not taken," Choji replied. Shikamaru sighed and climbed into a bathroom cabinet.

Shikamaru stuck his head out and whispered, "Stop eating! You'll give us away!" Naruto ran into a room that was filled toys in one corner. He jumped into the mountain of toys and covered himself with them.

"… 60… 61… 62… 63…" Lee counted loudly. Sasuke still stood beside him. Kiba and Akamaru ran into the playroom and hid behind the TV.

"I can't believe all the good spots are taken!" Kiba whined. Akamaru barked in agreement. Neji stood in the hallway with Ten Ten.

"Neji! We have to find a place!" Ten Ten murmured.

"I think I found the perfect spot." Neji shouted, he dragged Ten Ten into a room.

"…88 …89 …90" Lee shouted. Sasuke eyes widened and a light bulb popped above his head. He ran towards a room.

Kankuro and Temari found a spot under a wooden desk.

"Guys! Scoot over!" Gaara whined, "I want to get in too!"

"There's no room!" Temari whispered, "Go somewhere else!"

"But I'm your brother!" Gaara cried.

"You're going to make us lose! We don't care if you're our brother! We have to beat those Konoha ninjas!" Kankuro shouted, pushing Gaara away.

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" Lee shouted from the hallway.

"He's coming! Come on guys let me in!" Gaara cried frantically.

"No! Go away!" Kankuro whispered harshly. Gaara looked around the room. He could hear the footsteps get closer and closer. He ran towards the door and hid behind it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lee shouted.

"Behind the door!" shouted Kankuro.

"What?! NO!" Gaara whispered. Lee jumped into the room and found Gaara.

"Gotcha!" Lee shouted with a happy smile.

"My brother and sister are under that desk!" Gaara shouted pointing to the desk where Kankuro and Temari were hiding. Lee walked over to the desk.

"Found you!" he shouted. Temari and Kankuro groaned and glared at Gaara.

"That's for ratting me out!" Gaara said with a triumphant smile. Rock Lee walked out of the room and down the hallway. He entered the playroom the find a tail sticking out from behind the TV.

"Found you Kiba and Akamaru!" Rock Lee screamed.

"Oh man!" Kiba whined and walked out from behind the TV.

"Sakura! Move your elbow!" Ino whispered.

"Move your elbow!" Sakura shouted.

"Be quiet! He'll find us!" Ino shushed Sakura. The doorknob slowly turned and light poured into the closet.

"Found you Sakura-Chan! Ino-Chan!" Lee said.

"It's all your fault!" Ino screamed.

"My fault?! You're the chubby one!" Sakura screamed. Lee continued on his merry way. He entered a room and heard someone groaning from under the bed. He looked under the bed to find Hinata.

"Found you Hinata!" Rock Lee shouted. Hinata shrieked in surprise and tried to sit up but ended up hitting her head. "Oops…" Rock Lee heard a sigh coming from the closet and slid it open. "Shino!"

"Please don't shout," begged Shino. Rock Lee nodded and walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and locked the door. "I need to go to the bathroom," Rock Lee said pulling his pants down. Shikamaru and Choji screamed in terror and ran out of the bathroom. "Found you!" Rock Lee shouted after them.

"I will be scarred for life." Shikamaru panted.

"No amount of food will ever make me forget that image!" Choji wheezed. Rock Lee walked out the bathroom and sighed.

"That felt good!" He continued to look for the remaining four ninjas. He walked into the last room and found it filled with toys. He gasped and ran over to the pile of toys in the corner. "A doll of Gai-sensei!" Lee gasped. He picked it up and saw some blonde hair under it. "What's this?" He began to remove the toys. He found a passed out Naruto in the pile. "Naruto?" Lee said shaking him. Naruto shot up and started to breathe heavily.

"You don't know how long I've been in there! There's like no air in there!" Naruto panted, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. Rock Lee looked around the room.

"I looked everywhere… Where are Neji, Ten Ten, and Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. And if I knew, then I still wouldn't tell you." Naruto said. Rock Lee checked every room, closet, cabinet, bed, and shower. He could not find them. He stood in the hallway with the others that were already found.

"Do you give up?" Shino asked.

"No! It was my mission!" Lee shouted standing on the chair again. Then everyone heard a thump from above. "They're on the roof!" Lee shouted with excitement. He ran into a room and climbed out the window. When he reached the roof he saw the remaining three ninjas. "Yes! I win! I completed my mission!" Everyone met up in the hallway.

It was quiet, and then Sasuke broke the silence. "What do we do now? There's still like five hours until the party ends…" Everyone looked at each other.

"Well I'm going to sleep!" Shikamaru said and walked towards a room.

"That's the best suggestion I have heard today!" Kankuro agreed and entered another room. Everyone agreed and decided to take a nap.

**AT THE PARTY...**

"I feel horrible for the children," said Mrs. Nara

"So do I." Mrs. Haruno agreed.

"I say we allow them to come to the party." Mrs. Nara said, "Let's go get them." They walked upstairs. "Where could they be?" They walked into the bedrooms to find all the children asleep. They entered the playroom and found Sasuke playing some video games.

"Sasuke, would you like to come to the party?" Mrs. Haruno asked with smile. Sasuke nodded and followed her.

"I knew I was way more mature than the rest of them." Sasuke told the adults.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm taking one-shot request! Review and message me! :)**


End file.
